


Une dernière fois avant que le jour ne se lève

by Jainas



Series: Obscur Echange [5]
Category: The Lions of Al-Rassan - Guy Gavriel Kay
Genre: Bittersweet, Communauté : obscur échange, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, M/M, Missing Scene, OT3, but last kiss also, men of honor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-21
Updated: 2009-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une dernière fois avant que le jour ne se lève et que nous ne soyons des ennemis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une dernière fois avant que le jour ne se lève

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fantomefumee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fantomefumee).



> Ecrit en Septembre 2009 pour la communauté obscur_echange, sur un prompt de fantomefumee : "AmmarXRodrigue ( ou le contraire ). Une dernière fois avant que le jour ne se lève et que nous ne soyons des ennemis."
> 
> Les Lions est un livre que j'admire beaucoup et il m'a été affreusement difficile d'écrire un pairing slash dessus sans avoir l'impression de commettre une sorte de sacrilège (et ce même si mon OT3 de-tous-les-temps restera toujours Ammar/Jehane/Rodrigo. C'est un paradoxe très perturbant.)

Elle ne pleure pas, mais ses yeux sont humides quand leurs lèvres se joignent. Elle se tient là, droite et fière, et lorsqu’il lui demande si elle est certaine, elle hoche simplement la tête.   
« Va, » murmure-t-elle. « Tout ce qui devait être dit et échangé entre nous l’a été. Mais s’il meurt demain et que tu vis, tu regretteras toujours de ne pas lui avoir parlé ce soir. » Sa main caresse sa joue et elle fait un pas en arrière. « Je ne puis venir, mais porte-lui mon message. Va, Ammar Ibn Khairan. »  
Et il va.  
  
-  
  
Dans la pénombre bleue du couchant, le camp Jaddite installé dans la plaine commence à s’illuminer de feux orangés. Entre les tentes les soldats vont et viennent avec cette fébrilité contenue des veilles de combat. Les lunes vagabondes luisent faiblement dans le ciel et les étoiles d’Ashar apparaissent progressivement, les unes après les autres.  
Son cheval renâcle et Ammar détend légèrement les rênes. À une dizaine de mètres en avant Alvar parlemente à mi-voix avec la sentinelle Jaddite pour obtenir le passage. Ammar ne doute pas qu’il l’obtiendra et effectivement une estafette revient ventre à terre du centre du campement. La foule des fantassins ennemis s’ouvre devant eux dans un murmure hostile et inquisiteur tandis que les deux cavaliers s’enfoncent dans le camp.   
Guidés par l’estafette, ils s’immobilisent finalement devant la tente du Capitaine et Ammar flatte un instant l’encolure de sa monture avant de jeter les rênes au page le plus proche, de se tourner vers Alvar et de lui confier son épée.  
« Veille à ce que nous ne soyons pas dérangés, s’il te plait. »  
Puis sans attendre plus, alors que les derniers rayons du soleil frappent les oriflammes blanches et or marquées du symbole de Jad, il repousse les battants de toile et pénètre dans la tente.  
  
Rodrigo Belmonte, connétable du Valdéo et commandant des armées de Jad, l’attend vêtu d’une simple tunique sans ornementation, debout à côté d’une table sur laquelle repose une lampe, un pot d’encre ouvert. La plume est encore humide et le parchemin sur lequel elle repose est à moitié empli de l’écriture nette et élégante du Capitaine.  
« Ammar. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir. Il semblerait que ce soit mon tour d’être pris par surprise.  
\- Cela reste apparemment mon vice.  
Un instant pèse entre eux cette nuit là dans le hameau d’Orvilla et l’extravagante proposition de Rodrigo.  
\- Vous n’auriez pas dû venir. Votre place est auprès de Jehane. »  
Il secoue la tête, fait un pas de plus dans la pièce tendue d’écarlate et plongée dans la pénombre.  
« Elle a souhaité que je vienne. Quoi qu’il arrive, demain elle aura perdu l’un d’entre nous.   
\- Ce n’est qu’une raison de plus pour rester auprès d’elle.  
\- Non. Tout ce qui devait être dit et échangé entre elle et moi l’a été. » Il reprend les mots qu’elle a prononcés même si en vérité il n’est pas certain de leur véracité. Mais il est vrai aussi que l’un d’entre eux sera mort demain, et que cette nuit est la dernière nuit.  
  
Rodrigo l’observe en silence et Ammar se force à rester immobile. Il y a beaucoup à exprimer et bien peu de mots adéquats. Son éloquence si souvent louée en Al-Rassan comme au-delà ne lui est a présent que d’une piètre utilité et il se trouve à hésiter, lui le poète aux mots de miel, le soldat qui a assassiné le dernier Khalife.   
Ils ont fait leurs adieux il y a près d’une année, quand le monde était encore autre, mais déjà ils savaient qu’ils ne se reverraient que sur un champs de bataille. Et à présent ils sont ennemis et Ammar est le ka’id des forces Asharites, seul et volontairement désarmé au centre même du camp Jaddite, à la veille du combat qui déterminera du devenir de l’Esperagne, de la mort de l’Al-Rassan. A la merci de son adversaire dans un acte d’une impulsivité ridicule, avec laquelle il ne parvient toujours pas à se réconcilier.   
Mais il lui suffit aussi de regarder l’homme qui lui fait fasse pour savoir qu’en une chose au moins, Rodrigo Belmonte est le même homme qu’il y a un an. Il quittera le campement aussi indemne qu’il y est entré.  
Cette connaissance ne rend pas les choses plus facile, mais elle l’aide à sortir de l’hésitation inhabituelle qui s’est emparée de lui, à parler, même s’il n’est pas certain de ce qu’il a à dire.  
« Vous écriviez. À votre femme ? »  
Le Jaddite secoue la tête.  
« Je n’ai rien à dire que Miranda ne sache déjà, elle ou Fernan et Diégo. Elle sait tout ce qu’elle est pour moi, comme je sais tout ce que je suis pour elle. Je comptais passer la nuit à me préparer. Prier. Tenter de trouver la paix avec demain.  
\- Je… serais honoré de prier en votre compagnie, ami, si vous le voulez bien.   
La voix d’Ammar est rauque. Rodrigo baisse la tête un instant puis la relève pour le regarder et ses yeux brillent étrangement dans la lumière de la lanterne.  
\- L’honneur… serait pour moi Ammar. Vous le savez. »  
  
Le silence s’installe de nouveau entre eux, comme un baume sur la blessure que le lendemain ouvrira.  
« Je n’écrivais pas à Miranda », annonce soudain Rodrigo, et à sa voix Ammar sait qu’il vient de prendre une décision. « J’ai fini sa lettre avant de commencer celle-ci. » Un signe désigne la table et, rangé sur le bois sombre au côté de la lettre entamée, il y a effectivement des parchemins soigneusement roulés, scellés de rouge du sceau des Belmonte. « Cette lettre était pour vous. Pour toi et Jehane.  
\- Je… comprend. »  
Et en vérité il comprend, mieux qu’il ne pourrait le dire, mieux qu’il ne saurait l’exprimer. Il sait, Rodrigo le sait et Jehane également, l’a su probablement bien avant eux. Mais que cette nuit soit la dernière ne change pas ce qu’ils sont, au plus profond d’eux-mêmes. Elle ne change ni les choix passés, ni les devoirs, ni les responsabilités. C’est simplement la dernière, ni plus ni moins.  
  
Mais parce que c’est la dernière nuit, que le soleil se lèvera bien trop tôt et qu’il comprend, Ammar fait un choix qu’il était encore incertain de pouvoir faire il y a quelques minutes, qu’il ne se pensait pas en droit de pouvoir faire il y a une heure alors qu’il quittait la femme qu’il aime plus que tout et chevauchait vers le camp Jaddite.  
« Jehane aurait voulu venir, » dit-il finalement. « Mais elle sait l’importance de votre femme, à quel point vous l’aimez. Elle sait la promesse que vous avez faite à Miranda et elle sait que vous mettre en position de la rompre serait… infiniment cruel, pour vous, pour nous tous. » Rodrigo le fixe, ne répond pas, mais Ammar peut lire la tension soudaine dans la ligne de ses épaules aussi sûrement qu’un cri. « C’est un choix que nul le droit de vous demander de faire, ni elle, ni moi. Aussi est-elle restée. Mais elle m’a chargé… d’un message. Pour vous Rodrigo, si vous l’acceptez. »  
Rodrigo semble une statue de sel et avec une douleur sourde dans la poitrine, Ammar se demande s’il n’a pas poussé trop loin, si définir l’impossibilité à voix haute ne l’a pas rendue plus insurmontable. Mais finalement Rodrigo hoche la tête, un signe infime mais suffisant pour que l’Asharite fasse un pas dans sa direction, puis un autre, dans la lumière jaune des flammes, jusqu’à ce qu’enfin ils se tiennent face à face, proches à se toucher.  
Et finalement Ammar franchi le reste de la distance et ses lèvres viennent caresser celles de Rodrigo comme Jehane a touché les siennes avant qu’il ne parte, un effleurement lent et intime. Comme si par le contact muet pouvait passer tout ce qu’il y a dire, à faire comprendre.   
Mais ce baiser encore pourrait être celui de deux égaux, un pacte de respect mutuel. Et c’est cela bien sûr, mais c’est aussi bien plus, tellement plus et Rodrigo Belmonte le sait, parce que sa main vient se glisser sur sa nuque, que ses lèvres s’ouvrent sous celles d’Ammar, scellant le message.   
  
Puis Rodrigo recule d’un pas, bien trop tôt, séparant leurs visages mais gardant le contact de leurs corps.  
« En vérité le message ne venait pas seulement de Jehane, » murmure Ammar, un peu inutilement, mais cela au moins se doit d’être dit à voix haute. Et Rodrigo sourit soudain, un sourire à la fois résigné, apaisé et plein d’amusement.  
« Je le sais. » répond-t-il en appuyant son front contre le sien. « Et c’est pour cela que ma réponse ne lui était pas uniquement destinée. »  
Ammar rit un peu à cela, mais c’est la dernière nuit et le rire meurt sur ses lèvres.  
« Ce fut un honneur que de me battre avec toi, puis contre toi Rodrigo Bellmonte, Fléau de Jad. Peu importe ce qui se passera demain, cela est vrai et le restera. »  
Rodrigo ferme les yeux et une douleur à peine masquée passe sur son visage, écho de celle que ressent Ammar.   
« Jamais je n’aurais pu rêver d’un frère d’arme, d’un ami, ou d’un adversaire plus digne que toi, Ammar Ibn Khairan. Je regrette…  
\- Nous avons choisi conformément à ce que nous sommes. Il n’y a rien à regretter Rodrigo, vous le savez tout autant que moi. Même le soleil se couche.  
\- Même le soleil se couche, » répète Rodrigo, avant que leurs lèvres ne se joignent de nouveau.  
  
-  
  
Quand ils se séparent finalement Rodrigo reste un instant immobile, plongé dans ses pensés.  
« Ammar, diras-tu à Jehane…  
\- Jehane sait, » promet-il. « Mais je le lui dirais. »  
Leurs mains se joignent entre eux, paumes contre paume. A l’extérieur, au-delà du mur de toile, résonnent la rumeur du camp plongé dans la torpeur nocturne, les cris d’oiseaux nocturnes, le hennissement occasionnel des chevaux.  
« Adieu donc, ami, murmure Rodrigo.  
\- Non, » répond Ammar d’une voix rauque avant de franchir la porte. « À demain. »  
  
-  
  
_Que seule parle la tristesse ce soir_  
Qu'elle nomme les lunes   
Que la pâle lumière bleue soit Oubli   
Et la blanche, Mémoire.   
Que les nuages cachent l'éclat   
Des hautes et saintes étoiles   
Et enveloppent le point d'eau   
Où il aimait à apaiser sa soif.   
Là où viennent maintenant de moindres bêtes   
Puisque le Lion n'y viendra plus.  



End file.
